


Not Safe for Work

by DreamAmongStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAmongStars/pseuds/DreamAmongStars
Summary: Lance is the New Guy™ and he insists that Keith be his rival. Hilarity ensues, and eventually leads to gayness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try my best to have as little shitposting as possible, but no promises.

“Hey Keith, come meet the new guy,” Hunk said as he passed Keith’s cubical. Keith pushed away from his desk and stretched before following his coworker.

The new guy, Lance, was in the breakroom with their manager, Shiro. He wore a suit with a blue tie, and he was taller than Keith was expecting, with legs that went on for miles (although Keith would deny letting his eyes roam over the new guy). He was laughing at something Shiro had said, and his laugh was hearty and genuine. Keith decided he might like this guy.

“Ah, you’re here,” Shiro said, noticing Keith and Hunk. “Keith, Hunk, this is—“

Lance grasped Keith’s hand and shook it, winking as he said, “The name’s Lance.”

Keith felt a blush creeping up as Lane eyed him, his eyebrows wiggling. “K-Keith.”

Lance turned and shook Hunk’s hand, the smile on his face very different from the smirk he’d given Keith. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxed a bit as they segued into small talk about what Lance used to do and his hobbies. Then Lance straightened without warning and turned back to Keith, smile—and smirk—gone. “Wait a minute,” Lance said, eyes narrowing. “Keith?”

“Uh, yes?”

“September 7, 2014.”

“I… what?”

“You ran a 5k, didn’t you?”

“Maybe? I run a lot of 5ks. Why?”

“I stared at the back of your stupid mullet for that entire damn race. You beat me by, like, a second.”

“Oh… S-sorry bro.”

“Sorry? You got 3rd place in our age group! I went home without a medal or a gift card to Starbucks, and you’re _sorry_?”

“Dude, it was a $10 gift card. Calm down.”

“Then you _do_ remember! Keith, from down on, we’re rivals.”

Keith exchanged glances with Hunk and Shiro, who shrugged and looked just as confused as Keith felt.

 

\--

 

Later, Keith let out a groan of frustration, putting his head in his hands dejectedly. Lance leaned over the top of his cubicle, smirking, no doubt. “What’s wrong? Realize I’m better than you even though it’s my first day?”

“My computer is frozen. Again.”

“Sucks, bro. I guess that means I’ll be finishing my work before you, then.” Lance sipped his coffee disgustingly loud.

Keith really wanted to be the better person about this. The only problem was that Keith was known to have a competitive streak. Last year, at the company Christmas party, Keith tried way too hard to beat Shiro in a mop bucket race. He won, but he half suspected it was because Shiro just didn’t care as much as he did. Maybe having someone who was as competitive as him would be fun.

He turned to face Lance. “We’ll see, newbie.” He rolled his chair to the phone and dialed a number by heart. “Pidge, hey. It’s Keith. Listen, my computer’s frozen again. Do you think you could come help me out? …Great. You’re best.”

“Who the hell is Pidge?” Lance asked, his long arms dangling over the cubicle.

“Pidge works in IT, although, truth be told, they really only help out our department.”

“They?”

“Pidge is non-binary.”

“Ah, okay.” Lance whipped out his phone and started typing, probably looking up what ‘non-binary’ meant. 

Keith turned his attention back to his computer and banged on the side. “Don’t do that,” scolded Pidge behind him.

“That was fast,” Keith responded.

Pidge just shrugged. “Truth be told, I was on my way here, anyway. You guys are much more fun than the rest of IT. Now move.”

Keith got out of his chair and leaned against the wall of the cubical so he was next to Lance, who said, “You must be Pidge. I’m Lance.” He held out his hand for a handshake, which Pidge ignored.

“That’s nice,” Pidge turned to face them. “Keith, you’re really an idiot.”

“Why?” He saw Lance perk up out of the corner of his eye.

“Your mouse just got unplugged. If I were an ass, I’d say make sure you have a real reason to call me, but for the sake of my boss, I’ll make it more interesting and less embarrassing.”

Keith’s face was turning red for the second time that day, and Lance was snickering next to him. What he’d give to punch that stupid face. Instead, he walked into Lance’s cubicle and pulled the chair out from under Lance, making him fall to the ground.

“So it begins,” Lance said, trying to look dignified despite his limbs sprawled all over the ground. Keith rolled his eyes and left the cubicle, ignoring Shiro’s confused expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully longer chapters in the future?? We'll see.


End file.
